I Will Try
by Jime-GA-Lover
Summary: Based on Coldplay's song Fix You. Takes place right after episode 7.02. Mark tries to talk to Lexie but she doesn't let him, but he isn't going down without a fight.


**A/N: This is based on the Coldplay song (they are awesome by the way) Fix You and it takes place on 7.02**

**Sorry for all of the mistakes here, but I have to say that I was writing it when I was very tired and I tried to fix it (no pun intended) as best as I could.**

* * *

Earlier he had been told to take care of her, to make sure she was fine, and that's what he planned on doing, but Callie had other plans. She told him to tell her that he'd be there for her when she needed it. That he'd make her happy because she made him happier than anything or anyone. When he finally found Lexie he couldn't even talk because she just told him to leave her alone, and he said he would.

Now standing right were he stood as Lexie yelled at him he knows he just lied to the love of his life. He can't just leave her alone. You don't ignore the people you love and he is going to make sure she knows he love her and will do absolutely anything in order to make her happy and better.

But first he has to do something with the hole that's being burned into his leg, suddenly the small box feeling much heavier than it had felt during the rest of day.

* * *

Lexie has just arrived home and she goes up to her room. She feels bad for yelling at Mark, but she couldn't face the fact that the love of her life is treating her as if she is made of crystal. She's not. She still can't get over it, but she had to do something in order to stop his constant hovering, and if all it took was her telling him to back off then she'd have to deal with the fact that she might've made things worst. Of course, Mark will stop hovering, but she won't have him around and feel the safety she does when he's near her.

She wishes she could take things back to when they broke up. She should've been more comprehensive. She's sure she would absolutely hate it if her dad chose some girlfriend over her. That's the job of the parents. Take care of their kids and make sure they are safe and sound. But Mark should've thought about her. They where, after all, in a committed relationship. He should've asked her for her opinion and Lexie's sure she would've said yes. The point was that she was forgotten by her own boyfriend. The person who's supposed to think about her when making plans that involve their future.

She wishes she could take things back to when he admitted being in love with her and telling her she could have a husband instead of a stupid boyfriend who broke up with her just cause she went a little crazy. Fine a lot crazy, but she still stayed with Alex instead of running back into Mark's strong and comforting arms. But then her pride was stinging her so hard in the ass that there was no way she would've ran back to him at the moment. She wanted, but her stupid pride and loyalty wouldn't let her.

Right. She also wishes Mark and Samantha could've worn a condom or maybe just been more cautious.

Thinking about the _what if's_ won't help her at all. The damage is done, they are all damaged and broken hearted.

_But what about my loyalty to Mark?_ she thinks, _After all, he's the one I really, truly love. He __**is**__ my soulmate. My soulmate who'll never come back to me 'cause I could've kicked his dog and gotten a better reaction than __**that **__one I got. _Tears stream down her face and she tries to stop them, but doesn't succeed.

Her phone goes off.

She grabs it and tries reading the message through her blurry and teary vision.

_Go to your car_

She furrows her brows. _Can this really be real? I just yelled at him and he's asking me to get into my car? Really?_

She doesn't hesitate for another second and grabbing her bag she hurries to her car. Soon she receives another message.

_Follow the lights. They will guide you to where you need to go._

Once more she obeys. She knows that Mark isn't stupid and that if she turns left then she'll be heading to the city where there are just too many lights to be able to follow, if she heads right then she'll follow the lights until she gets to the mountain where there isn't enough lights on the road for a while.

Ignoring her inner voice telling her to just stay because he'll probably just yell at her back she heads right.

She follows the light posts for about twenty minutes until she reaches the road where there are no lights. At least there aren't supposed to be.

But she sees christmas lights and a couple signs.

_Let the lights guide you. _She reads

She keeps driving. The lights are the ones that are completely white kind. The kind she kept telling Mark over christmas to get. They made it seem as if it was snowing.

After a few meters she turns left towards the lights until she reaches a big open land. The view to the city is amazing form there and it takes her breath away. She heads towards the top of the hill where she sees a trailer with the lights on the front porch are on and she notices there are lights on the ground making their way away from the trailer. She keeps following the lights just like the messages and signs told her to do so.

_This is Derek's land,_ she thinks, she had once come with Mark, Meredith, and Derek before the merger and when they were happy.

She sees a silhouette pacing slowly towards the lights from the city and then towards her, but he doesn't seem to see her, instead he continues pacing. She stops a few feet away from him, she doesn't make a sound waiting for him to see her.

Once he turns around and paces to the opposite side he finally sees Lexie.

At first they just stare at each other. He didn't think it would be this awkward trying to talk to her.

Mark forces his voice out, "Hey," He greets in a whisper.

Lexie nods, "Hey you," she whispers back.

He motions his head asking her to get closer to him and she gets a better view. If she was breath taken a few minutes ago now she doesn't know what she is.

"I asked you over here because you didn't give me a chance to speak after our shifts," he tells her.

"Sorry," She says in a low soft apologetic voice, "It was so wrong for me to yell at you after work and y–"

He places a finger on her lips, "Let me do the talking right now," he tells her and she nods. "Ok," he takes a deep breath, "I want you to know that I don't think you're not a good doctor. Instead I believe you are a great doctor. You are selfless when it comes to your patients and you make sure they are fine. I kept you in my service because I just want to keep a closer eye on you. You have no idea how I felt when _I _had to admit you in the psych ward. Lex, that is something I didn't want to do, but I knew it was what was best for you at that moment. I know you. I know you and I know what you need. You need support right now so no. I lied to you earlier. I can't stay away from you," Lexie's eyes widen with surprise and longing. "I told you I love you and it's true. I love you and you don't ignore the people you love.

"I talked to Callie earlier and she told me to come tell you that I'll be here for you whenever you might need me. I'm never going to leave you alone. I told her that you make me happier than anything in the world, and you know me well enough to know that I'm not lying. At least I hope you do. There are many differences between us. First this is the first committed relationship I've ever had, you've been in _way_ more than that. I don't know how to be in a relationship, I don't know what I'm supposed to do in one, you do. You know what you need to do when it comes to decisions and I only thought about my daughter and not how that would affect my girlfriend when I had to make one." Lexie's eyes are now about to start watering. "But the most important difference between us is that it only took me finding you to know what I want out of life. And what I want is you. I do want kids, and marriage, and so many other things, but being with you would be enough for me... For as long as you need it to be just the two of us, of course," He takes a step back from her, "I'm about to do one more selfish thing right now, and since we are no longer together you are more than welcomed to run back to Mer's and never in your whole life talk to me again. I will give you the space that you need even if it kills me and I will do it as best as I can because I love you so much Lexie."

He sinks his hand into his pocket and pulls it back up holding a black velvet box, then he kneels down and looks at Lexie into her eyes. "_I_ want to fix you. _I_ want to _try _to erase your painful scars and memories. _I_ want to make you better. _I_ said _I_ love _you_, and _I_ want to be able to keep saying it for the rest of my life. _I_ want to be able to come home to you every day and know that _I_ can protect you. _I_ want to grow old with you and have grandchildren... or not. _I_ want you, Little Grey, and _I_ want you to be my wife. _I_ will _never_ in my whole life forget about _you_, _I_ will never in my whole life count you out on any decision _I_ make, but if you are _with_ me then it won't be just _my_ decisions but _ours_ because _I_ promise you that_ I_ will never again make a single decision involving us on my own. _I_ promise to make you as happy as _you_ make _me_ if you'll give _me_ the opportunity..." he takes a deep breath and stares right into her eyes, "Lexie Grey, will you marry me?"

Lexie locks her eyes with his and the tears won't stop streaming down her face at all, and she whispers "I love you, but you are selfish when it comes to relationships, you don't know how to make decisions, you don't know a thing when it comes to making someone's scars and memories disappear, but I love you. I am willing to let you try to make me better. I want you to fix me. I want to be able to rock on a chair on our front porch thirty years from now and have our grandkids running around our house. I want to make thousands of important decisions with you. But most important, I want to be your wife Mark Sloan, and I'll let you try to make me better. I'll let you make me happy. I'll let _you_ fix _me_."

* * *

**A/N: Aww more cheesiness I know, but I couldn't help it... I was watching this episode and every time I listen to that song it reminds me so much of them on this episode... I know, I make weird connections when it comes to this couple, but they are (Even though I know she's not coming back I'm not giving up on them) weird too!**

**Did you guys like it? Hate it? Am I the worst author ever? Tell me! I love reading your comments and ideas and opinions:)**


End file.
